<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lose you to love me by sparkling_r3njun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254990">lose you to love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun'>sparkling_r3njun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad Renjun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Daddy Kink, Depression, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, because jeno is daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"we'd always go into it blindly"</p><p>huang renjun, lee jeno, and na jaemin are in a relationship. jeno and jaemin have always been on the confident sides, having a high sense of self-worth, while their small boyfriend had a low one. renjun want, begs, that they would always be with each other, until a friend steps in to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad Renjun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lose you to love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun sat on the couch in their apartment, TV on, hands in his lap gaze aimed at the coffee table. He seemed out of it. In a daze of some sort. It had been roughly 8 hours since both of his lovers left for work, leaving him alone. He didn't have to go to work today. The cafe was closed because his boss's husband died a few days earlier.</p><p>His ears perked up at the sound of keys in the door. His gaze lifted as the door was pushed open. A small smile graced across his face, not reaching his eyes. Jaemin had gotten done with work.</p><p>He walked over to the couch, dropping his briefcase, and pulled Renjun onto his lap. Renjun hugged him, having missed him. The house smelled of baked goods, as what else would the older boy do? He cooked cookies, brownies, bread, muffins, etc.</p><p>Jaemin buried his head into the crook of Renjun's neck. He let out a sigh and his stronghold on Renjun weakened. Jeno appeared in the doorway only a few minutes later, smiling at the two boys. He tussled Renjun's hair as he passed, walking to their bedroom. He came back in a simple shirt and sweatpants. He sat down next to the two and pulled Renjun into his arms.</p><p>Jaemin got up and instead of just changing took a shower. Renjun gripped onto Jeno and placed his head in the crook of Jeno's neck, smelling the younger's cologne. Jeno played with Renjun's hair twisting strands between his fingers.</p><p>Jaemin came back, a towel on his head and shirt sticking to his back as it was still damp from the shower. He walked around rubbing his head dry, throwing the wet towel into the hamper before he sat on the couch.</p><p>Renjun slid off of Jeno's lap and sat between the two, his body small compared to his lovers. His small hand intertwined with Jeno's large one before letting go. He walked into the kitchen, only a few steps away. He pulled out ingredients, chicken breasts, oil, salt, pepper, bread crumbs, an egg.</p><p>He placed the pan on the open flame with oil in it. He broke an egg into the bread crumbs mixing them before sprinkling salt and pepper into it. He cleaned the chicken breasts before coating each side with breading. He placed them into the pan, the oil popping against the breaded chicken. He turned away, letting the chicken cook, as he pulled out lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and carrots.</p><p>He made a salad, putting it into a large bowl before flipping the chicken which had a perfect brown color to it. Jeno came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, his body towering over Renjun. They rocked back and forth, Jeno leaving small kisses on Renjun's neck and cheek.</p><p>Renjun turned the heat off of the pan before moving with Jeno to put the meat onto plates, he called Jaemin over and asked him to grab forks and the salad and put them on the table. He did as asked and grabbed the plates of chicken too. Renjun squirmed away from Jeno, who just gave to older that adorable eye smile of his.</p><p>They all sat down and started eating. Jeno and Jaemin talked about their days as Renjun listened tentatively. They were his world, they were his everything. The forks and knives stopped scrapping the plates as he just sat there listening.</p><p>"Baby, "Jaemin asked looking at Renjun, "what's wrong, you're not eating," he asked confused.</p><p>"I'm not that hungry," Renjun replied.</p><p>"Could you please eat at least some salad," Jeno asked looking at him with pleading eyes. Renjun nodded, placed some on his plate and ate. He would do it if they asked, it would make them happy.</p><p>They finished eating, Renjun taking the plates and put them in the sink, Jaemin walked over and started to clean them as Jeno placed the remainder of the salad into a container. Renjun dried the plates before placing them back in the cupboards. </p><p>Renjun pecked both Jeno and Jaemin of the cheeks before walking to the bathroom in their bedroom to shower. He turned the heat of the water up high and let the bundled up tears fall as the room steamed. He removed his clothes before stepping into the burning water, quiet sobs escaping his lips as he cleaned. </p><p>He turned the water off and used one of the large white towels to dry off. He pulled on a pair of underwear and a large shirt that belonged to either Lucas or Johnny, it hung below his knees and walked out of the bathroom with his towel and clothes, throwing them into his hamper. </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin sat on the bed on their phones as he slipped between them. He leaned on Jeno's shoulder as Jaemin turned and hugged his waist, spooning him, resting his head in the crook of Renjun's neck. He placed kisses on the fare skin, sucking in some areas, leaving small bruises. </p><p>Renjun's eyes rolled back and he let out cute little sighs. His head moved back slightly. Jeno looked down at him, smirking as he saw what Jaemin was doing, and how Renjun's face grew pink. </p><p>His hand moved down to the older's small thighs, that pressed together tightly. Jaemin moved his hands to Renjun's clothed waist and held it, pressing his hands into the boy.</p><p>Jeno's eyes flicked too and from Renjun's parted lips before he grabbed the boy's chin and pressed their lips, that seemed to mold together perfectly. He sucked on Renjun's lower lip, Renjun letting out cute moans. Jeno and Renjun's tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, Jeno easily winning.</p><p> Jaemin moved his hands under Renjun's shirt and played with his nipples, the soft buds hardening under his skillful fingers. Renjun let out a whimper. Jeno moved his hand up until it was covering the small bulge in the older's boxers. </p><p>Renjun could feel Jeno and Jaemin's bulge's on his stomach and back. He whimpered in want. His own hand doing the same as Jeno's. He slipped it into Jeno's sweats and underwear, grabbing it in his small hand. </p><p>Jeno slipped Renjun's boxers and sweater off leaving the boy bare, his cute length hardening worse under the cold air. Jaemin smirked into the crook of Renjun's neck as he sucked leaving hickeys. </p><p>Renjun let out pants and breathy moans as Jaemin attacked his neck. Jeno rubbing the entirety of his length, pleasure shooting through Renjun's spine."O-off," Renjun said pushing at Jeno's sweats.</p><p>Jeno smirked and removed his pants followed by his underwear. Renjun could feel Jaemin do the same, but he also removed his shirt. Renjun's hand wrapped around Jeno's length and he started to pump it. Jeno's head falling back as he let out a low moan. </p><p>Renjun moved and wrapped his lips around the shaft and ran his tongue under it as he bobbed his head. Jaemin and Jeno connected their lips, as Renjun's mouth made sinful noises around Jeno's shaft. </p><p>He popped off and licked from the base to the tip, pumping it with one hand while his mouth engulfed Jaemin's shaft. He kept going between the two till Jeno pulled him back up and kissed him. Jaemin moved behind Renjun, a bottle of lube in his hand and poured the cold liquid onto the older's rim. Renjun shivered as Jaemin shoved two fingers into him. </p><p>Renjun moaned into Jeno's mouth, thighs shaking as Jaemin thrusted his fingers in and out of him, adding a third quickly."Are you ready baby, "Jaemin asked, in a rough voice, warm breath sending shivers down Renjun's back. He nodded and continued kissing Jeno. Jaemin quickly thrusted into him, pounding in and out as Renjun moaned.</p><p>"Ehhh, Ahhhh," Renjun cried out. Jaemin picked up a fast hard pass setting to it after finding Renjun's prostate easily. Renjun's head fell into Jeno's shoulder, moans tumbling out of his mouth. Jeno grabbed Renjun's cock in his hand, pumping it, Renjun's moans became breathy and pant like. He let out a scream as Jaemin thrusted in particularly hard and Jeno picked up his pass while fisting Renjun cock. </p><p>White velvet squirted from his member, painting Jeno's chest and the bed. Jaemin continued thrusting, Renjun's hole clenching around his shaft as Renjun whimpered in overstimulation. </p><p>Jaemin shot his seed into Renjun, thrusting in and out a few more times before pulling out, replacing his shaft with his finger's so the semen didn't drip out. Jeno moved from under Renjun, as they moved him onto his back. Renjun let out a long moan as Jaemin's finger's moved. </p><p>Jaemin pulled his fingers out as Renjun's breath settle to normal-ish. Jeno pulled his shirt fulling off, not wanting it to get cum on it, as Renjun's semen was on the little exposed skin. </p><p>"Are you ready baby," Jeno asked bending over Renjun, pulling the older's chin between his fingers, looking into his eyes. </p><p>"Please, Daddy, "Renjun panted. Jeno pushed in, stretching Renjun more, as he was bigger than Jaemin. Renjun's eyes rolled back and landed on Jaemin who smirked above him, Jaemin's finger's moved to Renjun's open mouth and pushed them inside the warm cavern. Renjun sucked on them as Jeno sat still, letting him adjust, he played with Renjun's sensitive nipples and as Renjun's hips moved back, he started to pull out.</p><p>He thrusted back in harshly before drawing back out, he did this a few more times till Renjun whimpered around Jaemin's fingers. He set a pace with quick hard thrusts. </p><p>"ahhh mhmmm," Renjun whimpered through Jaemin's fingers. A knot formed in Renjun's stomach and cum leaked onto his chest. He panted harshly as Jeno continued to thrust in. Jaemin removed his fingers and grabbed one of Renjun's perked nipples. </p><p>Renjun whimpered as Jaemin tweaked his nipples and Jeno thrusted into his swollen rim. Renjun clenched around Jeno as a strung-out moan left his mouth and he came again, Jeno releasing into his hole. Jaemin moved from behind Renjun, running to the closet and grabbed the but plug with a white fluff ball on the end. </p><p>He moved over to Jeno and Renjun as Jeno thrusted in, slowly a few times before pulling out. Jaemin quickly pushed the plug into Renjun, the cold making Renjun shiver. His eyes squeezed shut as he panted. Jeno placed with the cum on Renjun's stomach. He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues to clean him off until they would give him a bath in the morning. </p><p>Jaemin pulled on a pair of underwear and sweatpants and threw the same thing at Jeno. They pulled them on before slipping into the bed, lights off. Jaemin slipped Renjun's sweatshirt back onto his small body before Jeno pulled him so he was spooning the younger. Jaemin hugged Renjun from the front peppering his face with kisses till they fell asleep. </p>
<hr/><p>Renjun blinked his eyes open, eyelashes fluttering against Jeno's chest. Renjun's eyes looked up at Jeno, seeing the younger, looking down at him, a smile gracing his face. That beautiful eye smile that Jeno had filled Renjun's chest fill with joy.  </p><p> Jaemin's hands on his waist tightened, Renjun looked behind him and saw Jaemin smiling at him also. Renjun leaned up and connected his lips with Jaemin's before turning to Jeno and connecting him. He wiggled from their hands and sat up. </p><p>Sleepiness left his head and he felt the plug in his hole. He stood up  from the bed and walked to the door."Do we want pancakes or waffles," he asked in a small voice, before moving out of the room. </p><p>Jaemin and Jeno followed behind him slowly, entering the kitchen, Renjun leaning into the fridge, looking for eggs, milk, and oil."So what did you decide, "Renjun said looking over his shoulder. </p><p>"Waffles sound nice," Jeno said moving behind Renjun, placing his hands on the older's hips. He rested his head on Renjun's shoulder and followed the boy around the kitchen. Jaemin helped Renjun by grabbing the waffle maker and heating it before spraying oil on it, so the batter wouldn't stick. </p><p>"Jeno couldn't you be helpful and sit your ass down," Renjun said sweetly, a smile falling onto his lips. Jeno pouted as he sat down at the table and watch Jaemin and Renjun cook. Jaemin cut strawberries and got whip cream out."Nana, could you please cut a banana up too, "Renjun asked.</p><p>Jaemin just did as Renjun asked, without a response. He set them bowls onto the table as Renjun poured the batter into the waffle maker. He watched as the light turned green and pulled the fluffy waffles off the heat.</p><p>He took a plate with four waffles to the table and they started to eat. Talking about plans for the day, and the bath they would share after breakfast to clean up from the previous night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk when pt. 2 will be out, but it'll be set in the future by a few months i think, idk if that'll change to a year but it'll be in the top note when the chapter does come out, hope you enjoyed this, i'm working on both the second chapter of this and a kun x renjun story so keep an eye out for that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>